What Makes the Water Hot?
by little blueness
Summary: AU When Katara goes to take her routine bath she finds out that she’s not the only one who’s decided to go for a little swim…Staring! Zuko’s shirtless abs of glory…!


Summary: AU considering what's happened in the latest episode, Zuko's joined the gang and Katara is understandably, not used to him being around and often forgets that he is. So when she goes to take her routine bath she finds out that she's not the only one who's decided to go for a little swim…Staring! Zuko's shirtless abs of glory…!

Disclaimer: I'm afraid avatar does not belong to me; cuz if it did Zuko would _never_ wear a shirt. Nope, not mine.

* * *

**What Makes the Water Hot?**

-(Well if Zuko's in it, _shirtless_, _that_ should pretty much do the trick)

She tested the waters surface with the tip of her toe, recoiling immediately with a hiss.

"Hot hot hot…!" she muttered as she hoped away from the scolding water. With a un-lady like thud she landed on the earth, her leg curved in an unflattering way so she could blow on the toe abused by the temperature of the water. When she had time to forget her poor toe she looked out to the water, with an accusing blue glare.

"Stupid water…why are you so hot?" looking for an answer she approached the edge of the river trying to figure out why the river was so strangely warm.

It couldn't be a hot spring heated by a nearby volcano because there were no volcanoes to be seen when she crossed the sky over this land. It couldn't be naturally hot, because it was a _river_ that led out to the vast _ocean_, to the _north_ and _south poles_. Where the water was _cold_, so cold it became ice and snow. _Then why on earth did it burn her poor baby toe? _

"All I want is to have a nice cool bath and _be clean_!" she yelled furiously at the water, which, luckily, had no ears to hear her annoyed infuriated ranting.

"Ugh! First Sokka and his _stomach_…then Aang and Toph's stupid mud game…now this!" she picked up an innocent stone and hurled in into the evil hot water with a surprising amount of strength.

"I might as well go and soak in a bath full of STUPID HOT OIL!" another stone suffered her anger, breaking the water surface in to an echo full of ripples.

"UGH!" she grunted, realising that she was out of weapons. She turned around to find some other victim to lob at the newest object of her rage when she heard a loud splashing. She spun around, stone raised and ready in her hands, it seemed a _beast_ of some sort burst through the rippling water.

"What the..!" she gasped, hand still raised. The water _beast or monster_ stood in the river, water surrounding its waist, and running down its pale, muscled, _and naked _chest.

It occurred to her that beasts should be ugly, scary and nasty looking creatures. Also that if it were a beast, she should have been running _away_ from it or preparing some water to protect herself not by all means…_frozen in awe and…_._**drooling?**_

It also occurred to her that beasts or monsters shouldn't be able to talk.

"Throw one more stone, _peasant_, and I swear to Agni _**I'll kill you**__"_

That's when Katara realised the half naked beast with the perfectly sculptured chest and with a new lump forming under his long black hair, was Zuko.

"Oh…er…_whoopsie?_" she squeaked, still staring at his chest.

The owner of the chest, Zuko, raised his eyebrows (or eyebrow for he only has one).

_Whoopsie?_ He thought. She still held the stone in mid-air, not _really _moving. Zuko studied her expression wondering why the weird water girl had not retorted with an even more threatening comment after his own -_I'll kill you_ like he expected her to. Also why she was still standing, stone in hand, frozen in place, and _what __**was**__ she staring at?_

He thought some more; the wheels in his head began working. He looked down,

looked up,

looked down again,

then back up at the drooling teenage girl and _literally_ dived back into the water with only his head floating on the surface.

Katara jolted back and dropped the stone with the sudden movement feeling stunned and _definitely disappointed_ at the disappearance of the beautiful_ naked _chest_…_

"DO YOU MIND?" Screamed Zuko in violation folding his arms over his exposed chest.

Katara sighed inwardly.

Then, a _really_ _good_ idea snaked its way in to her brown haired head. She bent down and picked up another stone, grinned deviously and threw the stone full force at Zuko.

"HEY! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PEASENT…_**OW!**_"

Zuko leaped out the water again, his anger stronger then any other feeling of embarrassment, steam visibly radiating of him. Katara grinned wider still, as she saw again, nothing but Zuko's masterpiece of a chest, gleaming with the glaze of water. And when Zuko's anger abated enough for him to duck back under water once more, she readied another stone in the palm of her hand.

"I could do this all day…" she smiled happily.

"NOO… _**OOW!**_"

* * *

That was fun. But it always is fun torturing Zuko.

Grr…

Season 3 trailer….

Mai…

_Zuko_…ARGH! I don't even want to say it!

He deserves it! If I were Katara those stones _would be boulders!_

But no, I haven't given up. I am still a loyal Zutarian. I actually heard that the kiss could be one of Mai's fantasies and not real! And who else could Katara be talking about when she says she won't give up on the people that need her? Zuko of course!

Anyhow, review? Tell me what your thoughts are?

ZUTARA FOREVER!!!!…. Ok…I'm done now.


End file.
